lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
L.A. Noire Official Soundtrack
The L.A. Noire Official Soundtrack is full of 40's jazz and blues music, in addition to period-authentic advertisements and radio shows playing over the radios of Team Bondi's recreation of 1947 Los Angeles. :"The music is produced and written by Stephen Coates (The Real Tuesday Weld) with guest vocals by Claudia Brucken (Propaganda), with additional music composed by Woody Jackson, whose work on Red Dead Redemption with Bill Elm won multiple awards." In-Game Only These complete licensed songs list are featured on the radio overheard indoors and in cars in-game, and are not found on the soundtrack. It's worth noting that a number of these songs have either a crime theme, or otherwise reflect some aspect of noir culture. * A Little Bird Told Me - Evelyn Knight * A Slick Chick (On the Mellow Side) - Dinah Washington * Ain't Nobody Here But Us Chickens - Louis Jordan * Battle of the Blues, Pt. 1 - Big Joe Turner * Before Long - Louis Armstrong * Black and Blue - Frankie Laine * Bobby Sox Blues - T-Bone Walker * Eager Beaver - Stan Kenton * Hey! Ba-Ba Re-Bop - Lionel Hampton & His Orchestra * Humph - Thelonious Monk * I'm Confessin' (That I Love You) - Peggy Lee * Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall - Ella Fitzgerald & Ink Spots * It Was a Lover and His Lass - Maxine Sullivan * Juice Head Baby - Cootie Williams * Manteca - Dizzy Gillespie * Maybe I Should Change My Ways - Duke Ellington * Move It on Over - Hank Williams No. 4 on the country charts - 1947, Hank Williams' first hit. * Murder He Says - Dinah Shore * My Heart is Hobo - Bing Crosby * Near You - The Andrews Sisters * One O'Clock Jump - Count Basie * Oop-Pop-A-Da - Charlie Parker & Dizzy Gillespie * Pistol Packin Mama - Bing Crosby & The Andrews Sisters * Red Silk Stockings﻿ and Green Perfume - Sammy Kaye * Seems Like Old Times - Vaughn Monroe * Sing Sing Sing - Benny Goodman and his Orchestra, featuring Gene Krupa and Harry James * Smoke! Smoke! Smoke! That Cigarette - Tex Williams is accurately featured, as being no. 1 on the country chart for 1947 and no. 5 all together on Billboard's top 100. * Stone Cold Dead in the Market - Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Jordan * That’s My Desire - Martha Tilton * Wolf on the River - Amos Milburn * You Do - Margaret Whiting The following are used exclusively as background tunes for radio commercials * And All the While I'm Loving You -''' '''Essential Jazz Masters ' (background tune in Alacogas commercial)' * Yankee Doodle - Dr. Richard Shuckburgh (background tune in Lennox Beer commercial) L.A. Noire orchestra score L.A.Noire original orchestra score writing by Andrew Hale and Simon Hale. * Main Theme *'New Beginning (Part 1)' *'New Beginning (Part 2)' *'New Beginning (Part 3)' *'Minor 9th' *'Bunco - Pride Of The Job (Part 1)' *'Bunco - Pride Of The Job (Part 2)' *'Noire Clarinet' *'Burglary - Temptation (Part 1)' *'Burglary - Temptation (Part 2)' *'Burglary - Temptation (Part 3)' *'J.J.' *'Arson - Redemption (Part 1)' *'Arson - Redemption (Part 2)' *'Arson - Redemption (Part 3)' *'Slow Brood' *'Homicide - Use And Abuse (Part 1)' *'Homicide - Use And Abuse (Part 2)' *'Homicide - Use And Abuse (Part 3)' *'Homicide - Use And Abuse (Part 4)' *'Vice - Fall From Grace (Part 1)' *'Vice - Fall From Grace (Part 2)' *'Main Theme - Piano & Trumpet' Other tracks, who were not in the official OST edition. (names correspond to names of game files) *'Action' *'Action (Suspense)' *'Redemption' *'Chase Pursuit' *'Love Theme (Extended main theme version)' *'Investigate General' *'Global Driving Setback' *'Global Chase Fast' *'Investigate Sad' *'Murder Credits' *'New Tailing on Foot' *'New Drive Non Urgent' *'Chase Theme' *'New Shoot Out (| and || parts)' *'Global Suspense Strings' *'Driving Night' *'New Drive Tailing' *'Investigate, Suspense Heavy' *'New drive chase' *'New drive purpose' *'Kelsos Theme' *'New Brawl' *'New Shoot Out' And the game has 3 original songs performed by Claudia Bruken and The Real Tuesday Weld band. These songs Elsa Lichtmann sings in Blue Room club. *'(I Always Kill) The Things I Love' *'Guilty' *'Torched Song' L.A. Noire: Remixed Rockstar is also working with Verve Records on L.A. Noire: Remixed, a remixed EP of six jazz standards re-interpreted by modern DJs, producers and remixers. Both releases will be available on iTunes May 17. Also, throughout the game itself, music helps notify players that clues are around; as they explore, players will hear more than 32 classic jazz tracks from musicians such as Billie Holiday, Dizzy Gillespie, Ella Fitzgerald, Louis Armstrong and Thelonious Monk. L.A. Noire: Remixed Track List #Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Jordan – Stone Cold Dead in the Market (Ticklah remix) #Lionel Hampton & His Orchestra – Hey-Ba-Ba-Re-Bop (Midnight Sun remix) #Dinah Washington – A Slick Chick (On the Mellow Side) (Maximum Balloon remix) #Louis Jordan – Ain't Nobody Here But Us Chickens (DJ Premier remix) #Gene Krupa – Sing Sing Sing (Truth & Soul Remix) #Billie Holiday – That Ol' Devil Called Love (Moodymann remix) Trivia *The chasing music, known only as Hard Bop Chase (heard while chasing the thug in the Theater Robbery street crime, is also the song heard in the very first L.A Noire trailer (in 2006), only edited. de:L.A. Noire Official Soundtrack Category:L.A. Noire